The present invention relates generally to antenna mountings and more particularly to an environmentally rugged a infinitely adjustable structure for mounting a mobile antenna capable of withstanding stringent environmental applications.
Prior to the present invention a variety of structures have been devised for mounting antennas to portable radios. Representative of such structures are apparatuses having a ratchet or detent bushing attached using ring clamps or a press fit assembly, or a fixed mounted whip antenna structure. Such structures have provided satisfactory solutions to various design challenges, but suffer failure and system degradation due to mechanical wear associated with adjusting of the antenna. Additionally, sand, dust or other contaminants may enter the apparatus thereby causing premature failure or difficult operational use. Water damage, a particular type of contaminant, can be especially troublesome with prior art techniques failing to adequately address such concerns in high humidity or immersed conditions.
Another significant shortcoming of numerous prior art structures concerns coupling the signal from the antenna to the associated device. Slide connections and directly coupled coaxial cables have typically been used, but generally result in intermittent failure and an overall shortened life of the structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved antenna extender apparatus capable of prolonged use in an application requiring an adjustable antenna that is environmentally rugged.